


Lazy Mornings & Breakfast

by Amelia457



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Breakfast, Early Mornings, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, RusAme, super sweet, they plan to go to the park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 08:17:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19128136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia457/pseuds/Amelia457
Summary: Pretty much explained in the tags 😳This one’s a little bit of an oldie since I’m posting some of my older fics to ao3 as well, but I hope you enjoy nonetheless!возлюбленная - beloved/sweatheart (please correct me if i’m wrong!)





	Lazy Mornings & Breakfast

It was an early Saturday morning, and a sweet aroma filled the Braginski household. Alfred had woken up early and decided in the moment to cook something up. 

“Babe, the food’s almost ready,” called Alfred from the kitchen. 

A certain man putting on his clothes stood up and headed towards his destination.

“Hmm already? Coming...” 

He walked down the stairs, welcomingly surprised by what awaited him.

“Oh?” 

Ivan couldn’t help himself as he felt a warm smile crawl onto his face. Had Alfred sincerely planned this for him? He would like to think so...

“Mornin’ big guy!” 

Alfred smiled gently at him which caused his heart to skip a beat in his chest.

“Fredka, what is this all about?”

“I- uh thought it would be nice to surprise you. Though I’m not the best cook.”

“Nonsense. I’m very grateful.”

Ivan slowly walked over to his lover, curious as to see what meal it was that had been producing such a sweet smell.

“Bacon and eggs, mmm..”

In a whim of affection, he wrapped his hands around the Americans waist, gently embracing him. 

“Ah...I love you too.”

Ivan chuckled to himself as he visibly saw the other's cheeks heat up in his embrace.  
After a minute or so, Alfred began to relax more in his arms and felt his muscles loosen.  
“What's all this about? You seem very affectionate today, hmm?”

“....”

It was funny sometimes; they had only wed last year, but for them it seemed like they had known each other their whole lives. The Russian man leaned in closer and continued,

“I love you too, fredka. Forever and always I promise you that,” 

Ivan finished proudly with his wording. Alfred nodded slowly, the flushing in his face not leaving, but he seemed to be at peace with his words. The breathing felt hot on his ear yet it had a certain peacefulness to it that he felt as if he was melting. 

“You know I really should finish this, we were planning on going to the park soon weren’t we?”

The humming in his ear never faltered, and honestly, Alfred would’ve had his way staying like this forever. 

“Mhm возлюбленная. Soon~”


End file.
